Recently, small sized photography modules are applied in the devices not just cell phones, but gaming machines, such as video game consoles, handhold game console, etc., environmental monitors, event data recorders, reversing camera systems mounted on motor vehicles, etc. However, for achieving better imaging quality for simulating the scenes in the game or presenting the details in the recorded frames better, these devices require for a wide shot angle, clear night vision and small f-number value, each of which comes to one of the chief development goals of the optical imaging lens installed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,903,349 disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements which is capable to provide only about 40 degrees of HFOV. Although the HFOV of the optical imaging lens in the seventh embodiment disclosed therein achieves 60 degrees, the high f-number which is 4.0 still cannot meet the requirements listed above. Hence, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a wide shot angle, while also having good optical characters.